In recent years, flat panel displays typified by liquid crystal displays have been widely used. In addition, flat panels have been further improved in many respects. One of specifications of flat panels is resolution (or the number of pixels). Resolution has also been drastically improved.
Therefore, a super-resolution processing technology, which is a technology for converting low-resolution images into high-resolution images, has been studied (see References 1 to 3).